


(Not Quite) Your Usual Vegas Wedding

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Consensual, Consent Issues, Flirting, Gambling, James Bond References, Las Vegas Wedding, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had only planned on getting a drink, an alibi where all the cameras could see him and maybe losing a few bucks in the casino. What he hadn't planned on was to find himself sitting in a bar with an attractive stranger some time later that night. They talk over drinks and when Logan offers the stranger a walk to his hotel, mostly out of concern. But as the cliché goes, there's one mistake almost always to be made when drunk in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Quite) Your Usual Vegas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Drunk married in Vegas AU ! Can be set in whatever universe you want.
> 
>  
> 
> Now with a Mandarin (simplified) translation by [Ciela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciela/pseuds/Ciela)! Check it out [HERE](http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=224594&mobile=2) (MTSlash, log in required)

Logan fixed his tie as he stepped out of the elevator. The casino floor he had just entered was noisy, with countless people gambling and enjoying themselves. Close to the elevators were the slot machines where the game noise to player noise ratio was the most in favor of the games, so loud it made Logan almost flinch. He quickly pushed past them. Further back were more classic games, cards, dice and of course roulette. The latter was the one he planned to hang around, to watch first and try his hand later until his funds would be used up.

First, however, he steered to the bar to get himself something to drink. He’d earned it. His day had been long and he’d still a couple of more hours to go, or at least he planned to. He enjoyed casinos if he was honest. The designers of the modern places put so much energy in the decoration and lighting, even designing the smell to be vaguely pleasant. It still did nothing about the general air of the place through which would always be brimming with human emotion.

Drink in hand, Logan sauntered over to the roulette tables to find one to watch. One particular caught his eye immediately. To be more honest, one of the players at one of the tables caught his eye, a pretty young man that did his best and yet failing to hide both his handsomeness and wealthy background to the trained eye. A thin beard was framing bright red lips, his chin long, shaggy, brown hair unable to hide his stunning blue eyes. Logan actually stared for a moment. It took him a little longer why the way the guy carried himself reminded him of money. He recognized the cut of the suit, though, that, albeit not bespoke, still was one of the more expensive of the mass produced one. The cheap shirt and tie did nothing to hide the fact.

It wasn’t so much the suit as the guys eyes that drew Logan close, though. There was just something about him that fascinated him enough to stalk over to the table, feigning to watch the game while he was actually watching the guy. The guy must have noticed after a while, their eyes meet while Logan was staring, the guy’s mouth twitching up into a smile. Still looking at Logan, he kissed a chip, before he went and set his bet on a single number. Logan raised his eyebrow questioningly. The guy’s mouth moved without making a sound, still Logan was almost convinced he’d been mouthing “I’m feeling lucky”.

As the wheel started spinning, Logan tore his eyes away from the guy to watch the bet play out. The croupier just had entered the ball into the game. All eyes were on it, everyone watching with such a risky bet placed for a not too small sum. The ball bounced for a while, finally settling on a number. Logan saw it before most of the others, his heightened senses helping him seeing the number while spinning. He leaned back with a little gasp. The guy he was interested in had actually won. Slowly, he inched over to where he was seated.

”Can I buy you a drink?” the player asked when he noticed Logan. His smile was almost as bright as his eyes. “You seem to be my lucky charm today.” He collected his winnings, counting them with a pleased smile before betting again.

”You can buy me another beer, if that pleases the Lady in your favor tonight,” Logan joked. He hadn’t failed to notice that this time the guy’s bet had been far less risky, only betting at an odd number.

”Not a martini? You look awfully like a secret agent with your frame. Or a bodyguard, maybe.” The guy flagged down a waiter, ordering a scotch for himself and then, with a glance at Logan, a beer as well.

”On this side of the pond,” Logan smirked “Us agents prefer beer. Keeps the head clearer. And we don’t introduce ourselves last name first. I’m Logan.”

”Charles,” the guy answered, shrugging off the loss of his small bet. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to kiss my chip for good luck this time?”

Logan shook his head. “No. But my lucky number is the three.” He accepted the beer the waiter brought and that Charles had paid for. He felt a little easy for it.

”Three then,” Charles murmured, to Logan’s horror betting about half his chips on the single number again.

Over the edge of his glass, Logan watched the wheel spin. It wasn’t his money, he tried to tell himself. He was nervous about the outcome despite himself. A win would only mean he and Charles could talk some more. A loss didn’t mean he’d have to walk away.

Logan cursed, very softly when he noticed where the ball had landed. Charles let out a low whistle. “You really are my lucky charm today,” he beamed, happily reaping his winnings. “You gotta stay. Please?”

Logan shrugged. It wasn’t like he’d had other plans that evening. “Fine,” he told Charles. “But no more bets that risky. It’s bad for my old heart.”

Charles laughed, the cadence sweet to Logan’s ear. “Understood. Only safer bets while you’re watching.”

~*~

By the time they left the casino floor, Logan calculated Charles’ total winnings to be at about three thousand, if not a little bit more. He’d never seen a guy so obviously lucky, yet so indifferent about his losses. Over the last bet Charles had placed, he’d whispered at Logan, “If I win this one, I’m taking you to a bar and buying you another drink where we can talk, what do you say?” Logan hadn’t even stopped nodding, when Charles had already put half his chips on three again, making Logan hold his breath the entire time while wheel and ball were spinning.

Logan couldn’t quite believe they’d actually been that lucky, that Charles would win both bets on three, first making Logan stay and now taking him off to a bar where they could talk.

They found themselves a table for two in the dim lit back of the bar. Logan went to fetch them drinks this time, insisting that he wouldn’t let himself be invited all night. They were sticking to their drinks for the floor, at least for the moment. Logan could tell Charles was getting more and more drunk, but it really wasn’t his place to comment on the drinking of a stranger.

For a while, they talked about roulette, Charles still on an emotional high from all his luck that night. “I really hope they don’t ban me from roulette now, too,” he eventually said, making the leftover ice in his glass clink.

”Too?” Logan echoed.

”Can’t play cards against other people.” Charles tapped the side of his head with two fingers. “Telepath.” He sighed. “Which is a shame I’m good at maths even without it.” For a second, Logan could have sworn he was sobering up, but then Charles’ gaze got unfocused again. “What’s yours?” At Logan’s raised eyebrows, he elaborated, “Your mutation. I can’t read you at all. So what is it?”

”Enhanced healing,” Logan said vaguely. “Nothing exciting, really.”

Charles vehemently shook his head, having to grab the table to regain his balance after. “I think it’s very exciting.” He took Logan’s hand as if he could see his healing in action there. “You know, it means your body has found a way to control cell reproduction more effectively. I’d love to hear more, find out more about that. Do you age slower or faster? Higher or lower cancer risk? All those things.” He let out a wistful sigh. “But I shouldn’t intrude, my friend.” He clapped Logan on the leg, then forgetting about his hand and leaving it there. Logan didn’t protest. “You probably don’t even wanna know. Or help find out.”

Logan grinned. “Are you trying to charm me into giving you some tissue sample now?”

Charles grinned back at him. “Wasn’t I all night?”

That made Logan laugh out loud. “Don’t twist my words to sound filthy. I meant, are you a scientist?”

Charles shrugged. “More of a teacher nowadays, I’m afraid. I’m a professor of genetics, specialized in the theory of mutation.” The words came well practiced and almost without a slur. Logan was impressed.

”Sounds fancy.”

”I can assure you, it’s not. It’s mostly reading.” Charles waved his hand, almost knocking over the empty beer bottle Logan had been filling his glass from. “What about you? Are you really working for some… American? MI6?” He furrowed his brow. “What would that even be? CIA? Some other agency that’s all letters?”

”If I told you I’d have to kill you,” Logan growled, low and a little playful. Charles’ hand still on his leg tensed, but he didn’t look scared. More pleasantly excited.

”So you are a secret agent,” Charles breathed out in awe. He was grinning, though, as if Logan had made a joke.

Logan shook his head. “Nah,” he laughed. “But I work for the government. It’s mostly paperwork, though, filling forms, reading. Sounds more glamorous than it is, just like yours.”

Charles laughed. “Too bad, I always wanted to hook up with a spy.”

”So you only wanted me for my job,” Logan huffed. He was still amused though.

”Oh, no,” Charles voice suddenly turned into a purr. He started playing with Logan’s tie, grabbing it when Logan didn’t protest. “I wanted you for the luck you bring me and your looks and how nice you are.” He janked at the tie, clumsily trying to pull Logan into a kiss. Logan went willingly, not minding kissing a cute, but drunk professor if he wanted to. Charles tasted of scotch and the kiss was sloppy and short, but it seemed to please Charles immensely anyway.

”I want you to walk me home to my hotel,” Charles panted after. “Please?”

For only a second, Logan thought about it. The prospect of sex with Charles was appealing he had to admit. Even drunk sex. Beside, Charles clearly shouldn’t go anywhere alone anyway. “Just tell me the name, I’ll walk you,” Logan said.

They left the bar, Charles leaning heavy against Logan. He was drunker than Logan had thought, swaying and unsteady on his legs. Maybe he should just put him into bed and leave, or better yet watch him until he was sober again so he wouldn’t hurt himself. It didn’t help that Charles was also very inclined to fondle Logan’s rear now that they were outside, something Logan found enjoyable and a little mortifying at the same time. He didn’t stop Charles, though, enduring it with the stoicism only reserved for drunk friends. Nobody paid them any attention anyway.

Almost at his hotel, Charles suddenly stopped. Logan tried to pull him along, gently at least, but Charles wouldn’t move. “What’s wrong?” Logan asked, following Charles’ gaze across the street. He furrowed his brow.

”We should get married,” Charles blurted out. So he had been staring at the wedding chapel, advertizing wedged between two smaller hotels.

Logan groaned. “Can you be any more cliché tourist?”

”Don’t you want to marry me?” Charles looked straight at Logan, his blue eyes full of teary, hurt emotion.

Logan pulled a face. “Charles, you’re drunk,” he tried to explain why he didn’t even consider the question.

”That is not an answer.” Even drunk, Charles seemed to be capable of arguing back if he wanted something. It wasn’t something Logan had wanted to learn about a possible one night stand. “Do you want us getting rings first? Is it that?” He fumbled for something in his pocket, a phone or money, probably.

”I don’t care for rings,” Logan groaned. “I just don’t want to do something that’s not easy to undo.”

Charles stared at him, mouth hanging open. His expression was the one of a very very confused man trying to wrap his mind around a foreign concept. “Have you ever heard of divorce lawyers?” he stage whispered. Logan wasn’t sure if Charles was pulling his leg or if he actually considered having entered an universe without divorce lawyers.

Logan did his best to follow Charles’ trail of thought. He could feel what he thought must be telepathy try to get through his natural shields. He shook his head. “Don’t wanna deal with them if I can avoid it. Don’t like lawyers,” he growled.

To that, Charles just shrugged, causing himself to lose his balance. If Logan hadn’t held him in time, he would have tumbled over. “We only have to deal with them if you don’t want to be married to me anymore,” he argued.

”What if you come back to your senses and realize you’re a stupid drunk?” Logan huffed. As much as the fantasy of a husband like Charles appealed to him, in reality, he didn’t need any spouse.

”I’m not a stupid drunk!” Charles pouted. “I’m smart. I even out argued you.”

Logan’s mouth twitched. “Fine, whatever.” He held his hand out for Charles to take. “How about first we get those rings you were talking about?”

Charles let out a small whoop, causing Logan to laugh even more. “I know just the jeweler,” Charles told Logan, slurring slightly. Shaking his head, Logan let himself be dragged off to wherever Charles would buy them a pair of rings.

~*~

The next morning, closer to noon than dawn, judging by the light entering the suite through giant windows, Charles woke up with an almost unbearable headache. He groaned, rolling over to bury his face in the pillows, noticing just in time before he rolled off that he was lying much closer to the edge than he’d thought. He tried to cover his eyes with a hand, but something hard and unfamiliar around his ring finger hit his forehead as he did. Charles frowned. He wasn’t usually wearing rings, especially not in bed.

The man beside him let out a gentle snore, turning away from Charles. Charles gaped at him. The blanket had slid down enough to reveal that the man was naked save for boxer shorts and rather muscular, in a, from what Charles could tell by his back at least, rather attractive way, not quite the bodybuilder type, more like a man that actually used his muscles. Again, Charles groaned.

It wasn’t the first time Charles had woken up next to a one night stand with a hangover so bad he thought his head might explode. But this time, there were at least two extremely significant differences. One, he couldn’t read his one night stand’s mind to fill in the blanks from his memory. All he had to go on was them meeting at the roulette table and then leaving together for a bar. What happened after, Charles wasn’t sure. More drinks, most likely. Two, and that was the really worrying part, he never woke up with a ring on his right hand that looked suspiciously like a wedding band.

His fingers shaking, Charles carefully slipped the ring off to take a closer look. It was a simple design, just one line, a little curved in the middle. The material looked silverish, but Charles was almost sure it was platin. It made him think that he might bought it. He turned the ring, in the hopes he’d find a name engraved. Instead, there was only yesterday’s date and two words—”always remember”. It was the cheesy kind of romantic Charles liked. It only made him feel more awful.

”You actually wanted one with dual helixes for design,” a gruff voice told him. “Sorry about that.”

Charles turned slowly. The guy in the bed next to him had turned around, supporting his head on his hand. He looked even better at front, Charles noticed with envy. Charles swallowed. Damn him for sleeping with a gorgeous man like that and forgetting. “It’s ok,” he got out. He really wanted to sleep with the guy again, even sober and despite his hangover. He was doomed. At least, he slowly started to remember the last evening. Logan was the guy’s name. And he might just be some kind of government agent or bureaucrat or something.

”Really?” Logan sounded worried. “Hey, how’re you feeling? I tried to get you to drink some water last night but you didn’t want to. Must be pretty hungover now.”

Charles held his head. “I’m fine,” he groaned. “I just need some quiet, dark and breakfast.”

”Damn you’re high maintenance,” Logan joked. He got up and over to the windows to let the blinds down. Charles was watching his ass the entire time. “Room service menu is on your side of the bed and as for quiet… Well. Just stay here for the rest of the day and you should be fine.”

Charles had to admit, he hadn’t expected to be this stupidly lucky. Never in his life. He wondered where the catch was. It couldn’t be that he just drunk married the nicest guy he’d ever met and that said guy was even now taking care of him, despite most likely being hung over too. “Sorry I’m not doing it myself,” Charles mumbled, picking up the menu just so he had something to do with his hand. “You must be pretty hung over, too.” And panicked. Charles was pretty sure he was far below Logan’s usual standards. He couldn’t imagine Logan would go for a guy like him, boring, slightly feminine and twinkish in looks when clean shaven despite his age, when he had other choices.

Logan was looking at him from where he was standing by the window when Charles looked up. “I’m not hungover,” Logan said slowly.

”But,” Charles said, against the sudden cold lump in his throat. “You were drunk last night.” I was, a lot even, Charles added in thought, counting drunk and sober together and getting a very uneasy feeling.

Logan pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Sorry. Not getting drunk even if I wanted, Chuck. The super fast healing doesn’t allow poisoning.”

Charles dropped the menu without even noticing. He felt sick. Quickly, as quickly as he could with his head hammering, he got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He knelt down in front of the toilet, feeling like he was about to get seriously sick and not wanting to risk it. He gagged. Logan had been sober all the time. His thoughts were spinning around nothing but this revelation. They had been flirting and he had been drunk while Logan had remained sober. He’d woken up in the same room, the same bed as the sober guy he’d tried to seduce while drunk. He couldn’t even read the guy’s mind to find out what happened and why. Charles was shaking, badly enough he had to grab onto the toilet. His glance fell on the ring he’d put back on. He tore it off, flinging it across the room. What had he been thinking? What had _Logan_ been thinking?

”Charles?” Logan knocked at the door. He sounded worried. Either he actually was, or Charles usual luck was showing again and he was a sociopath. Probably the latter. “Are you ok?”

”Leave me alone!” Charles croaked. His voice was shaking just as badly as his body. He felt like crying. His telepathy reached out on instinct, wanting to shove Logan away, make him leave whether he wanted to or not, but there were mental shields in his way, organic in the way they felt. Logan was naturally gifted against telepathy, because of course he was. Charles gagged again, still unable to puke.

”Charles…” A thud that sounded like Logan was leaning against the door. For a second, Charles could feel the shields give way before they vanished completely. “Nothing happened. Please? You’re worrying me.”

Charles hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to know if he’d been lied to. He wanted to believe Logan, if only to feel better. But to believe, he had to read Logan’s mind. He closed his eyes, taking a shaking breath.

Logan remembered bits of conversation from the night before. They’d been at a bar, making small talk over drinks. All was clouded in a pleasant feeling that must mean Logan had enjoyed Charles’ presence. Charles himself had initiated body contact, he realized with horror. Logan had thought him buzzed not actually drunk then. But when it was clear Charles was drunk he’d decided to walk him to his hotel, making sure Charles wouldn’t do anything stupid. He remembered stopping in front of a wedding chapel. Charles was mortified. He’d asked Logan to marry him and Logan had declined, but he had still made Logan go looking for rings with him. Only, on the way back to the chapel or the hotel, he’d gotten sleepy and Logan had had to half walk, half carry him back to his hotel room. They had undressed down to their underwear, that was true, but nothing had happened after. At least Logan didn’t remember anything else. And Charles was looking as hard as he could.

Unsteady, Charles got up and unlocked the door, sinking down next to it then. He could feel Logan’s shields coming back, heard the door open, saw of the light changed when Logan kneeled down in front of him. Almost loving, Logan touched Charles’ wet cheek. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I thought you remembered more of it. Should have told you right away. Or better even, slept on the couch.”

Charles shook his head, still feeling awful. “Not your fault,” he mumbled. The scare was finally wearing out a little. He had been warned enough times. He should know better than getting drunk alone. He just had been lucky this time. He hated himself.

”I was the sober one,” Logan shrugged. “I should have.”

”You did enough.” Charles was actually feeling somewhat grateful. “I’m a stranger. You didn’t owe me anything, not even decency.” He was shaking again, so he held onto Logan’s arm. Logan brushed his hair back, gently. Charles leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry for having bothered you.”

”You can make up by telling me what you want for breakfast.” Logan sounded like he was smiling. He must have found the ring on the floor, because he took Charles’ hand and slid it back on. “And then you could tell me some more about your work, if you want to. Or your hobbies. I even take roulette secrets.”

Charles was now actually crying. He tried to hold it back, he really did, but he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been asked about his hobbies. Logan was still petting his head. “Shhhh,” Logan murmured. “What’s wrong? Feeling bad? Don’t want breakfast?”

”I’m sad you stopped me from marrying you,” Charles laughed through tears. “Bloody silly, aren’t I? But you’re just about the nicest guy I ever met.”

”Again with the nice,” Logan huffed. “What do I have to do to show I’m anything but? I’m very dangerous.”

”I want to kiss you so nice are you,” Charles told Logan.

Logan shook his head. “You can hug me,” he allowed. When Charles wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, he was pulled up by strong hands around his waist until he was standing on his own feet again. “I’ll now call the room service for breakfast and something against your hangover,” Logan told him. “You’re going back to bed and rest.”

Charles leaned against Logan, thankful he was allowed to. It felt nice, not just because Logan’s chest was really something. “Come with me,” Charles murmured.

Logan squeezed his shoulder. “Even sober you hit on me,” he smiled. “At least you’re not asking me for a DNA sample like last night.”

Charles groaned. They were slowly padding back over to the bed. “Did I really? That’s awful. And nerdy.”

”I thought it was cute. And kinda creepy to be asked for it after telling you I was a mutant.” Logan patted his cheek. “I’ll make sure to watch out for petri dishes and test tubes around you, though.”

”Oh,” Charles made, slightly crestfallen. They sat down on the bed. Charles picked the menu up and handed it to Logan. “Continental European sounds good,” he tried to switch topics.

Logan took the menu with a nod, leafing through before he stared at the breakfast selection for a bit. “Coffee?” he asked Charles.

”Tea,” Charles corrected, then remembering his headache with force. “And maybe some water?”

”Lots of fluid for the hungover bub, gotcha.” Logan snapped the menu closed. He picked up the phone by the bed, ordering them breakfast. Charles leaned against his back, cuddling close. It was still weird to him being around somebody whose mind he couldn’t read. Physical contact helped with the uneasiness.

”How long will you be staying in town?” Charles asked all of a sudden. “You’re not local either, are you?”

”Dunno yet.” Logan gently made Charles let go of him so they could lie down. He then allowed Charles to cuddle up again. “What about you?”

”Til the end of the week.” Charles really liked feeling up Logan’s chest, he had to admit. “Can I ask you out sometime, then? We could watch a show, probably.”

”A date?” Logan sounded amused. “Shouldn’t we date before you’re trying to slip your hand down my pants?” He didn’t stop Charles from it, though, just stroking down Charles’ back to grab his ass in retaliation. “Now that you’re sober I won’t stop you from anything.”

Charles leaned over to kiss Logan’s neck. “After breakfast,” he declared.

”Tease,” Logan laughed, lightly slapping Charles’ ass. “So, you’re ok again? With” Logan shrugged. “Me being here and all?”

Charles sighed. “I’m sorry I thought you’d… You know. When you were just being nice,” he mumbled.

”You had no reason not to. Especially” Logan tipped the side of his head to indicate telepathy and their uselessness on him. “Glad I’m forgiven this easily, though.”

”You let me into your mind!” Charles protested. “That’s hardly easy! Others with a choice wouldn’t have…” He pressed his lips together, feeling somewhat queasy about the memory of people close to him telling him not to get into their mind uninvited.

Logan didn’t seem to notice. “Was the easiest to calm you down,” he declared.

”Still means a lot of trust on your part,” Charles mumbled. “What if I’d done more than read your memories of me?”

Logan didn’t answer for a bit so Charles looked up, only to find Logan smiling. “I’ve seen you drunk. No way you’d mess with my mind when panicked and unprompted.” 

”I could have killed you with my mind,” Charles insisted.

Logan shook his head, very convinced. “And never found out what had happened? Charles, please.”

”Are you calling me nosy?” Charles feigned indignation.

”Like a cat,” Logan hummed, stretching like an especially large and lazy specimen of said species. “I don’t mind, not in general, but that’s just because you can’t read my mind at will.” He smirked. “Otherwise I’d probably have to kill you.”

”Again with the secret agent stuff?” Charles laughed.

Logan laughed along. ”You started it. And you seem to like it,” Logan teased.

Charles hummed in agreement. “I do, Mr not-Bond,” he laughed, splaying his hand appreciative over Logan’s very muscular belly. “Though I have to say you have a far nicer body than any of the actors.”

”So you only want me for my body,” Logan laughed. “Should have known the lucky charm sweet talk was just an act.”

”Hm, your body and your charm, maybe even your character,” Charles hummed. “I liked the way your mind felt. So sharp and feral, like a fang.”

”Are you calling me a feral beast now?” Logan growled playfully. Charles shuddered a little. “Not hiding your attraction, what, bub?”

”You didn’t, either.” It was the main reason Charles didn't feel bad about letting his attraction show if he was honest. “Your mind was glowing with it.”

A knock on the door interrupted them. With a quiet sigh, Logan got up, pulling the blanket over Charles again as he got up, then, after he’d fetched a robe from the bathroom and put it on, he opened the door to let the room service in. When the table was set and they were alone again, they sat down to eat, Charles himself dressed in the other robe from the bathroom, just to be less naked. For a while, they didn’t talk, Logan busy with his bacon and egg and Charles nursing on the rest of the water he had washed a pain killer down with.

”Are you alone here?” Logan asked eventually, when he was almost done with his food and hungrily eying one of Charles’ croissants. Charles passed it without comment.

”Mh?” Charles asked, his mouth too full to answer.

Logan waved his hand. “Should you tell anyone that you’re ok despite being dragged off by some guy after you got drunk?”

For a moment, Charles eyed him with suspicion. “Are you trying to figure out if it would be save to murder me?” When Logan made a vague noise and shrugged, he clarified, “My sister expects me to call every evening before going out. I promised. So I probably should do that.”

”You have a sister?” It was obvious that Logan tried to imagine a female version of Charles. Under the table, Charles kicked him, even though it didn’t even make Logan flinch. “How’s she? Tell me a bit about her.”

Charles pursed his lips, thinking about his answer. “She’s… Younger than me. Bright red hair, blue skin, scales, likes to show both skin and scale off at home…” When he noticed Logan’s expression, he laughed. “I’m not making it up. Raven’s… Something special. Very into the mutant and proud thing. Don’t think she used her mutation for anything more than fun in years, though. She can shift shapes to look like any humanoid she wants. Don’t ask me how she conserves mass, though.”

”Hm, sounds interesting,” Logan hummed. From the pot, he refilled his coffee.

”You and her might not get along, though,” Charles laughed, a bit too giddy at the thought of introducing Logan to either of his nuclear family members. “She can sometimes be very passionate about things like justice and how unfair any and all government is, how we’re all slaves to the powerful old, white, men.” Charles shrugged. “You get used to it. She sometimes even has a point when she’s actually arguing and not just angry. Other times, it helps that mother reminds her how privileged she’s herself, despite the mutant status and being a woman and all.” Charles looked up to find Logan look at him with interest. “Anyway, she’s really not bad if you can deal with her being invested.”

”So, me must be her ultimate enemy?” Logan thought about it. “Well, I guess I could be baseline human on top of being a government agent to make things worse…” For a moment, he remained serious, making Charles wonder if he imagined meeting Raven. “How’s the rest of the family?”

”My mother,” Charles put emphasis on the two words to convey some kind of grandeur of ages past, the one outstanding feeling his mother sometimes elicited in him most of the time. “Is a very conservative woman, in all but two topics. One, she doesn’t care for any conservative idea regarding women, neither when it comes to business nor romance. Two, she can get very dangerous when she thinks either my sister or myself could be endangered in our freedom to live our lives as we please.”

”So, a mutant rights radical and a feminist conservative? Sounds like fun family dinners,” Logan commented. He was obviously doing his best to sound neutral.

”You wouldn’t believe on how much they agree,” Charles groaned. “Especially when it comes to relationships. I swear when my sister declared she’d never need any man my mother was actually proud.” Charles allowed himself to fantasize for a moment how it’d be to introduce Logan to them and watch them try not to be too disapproving. At first glance Logan was definitely all they’d dislike. “What about you?” Charles asked, mostly to distract himself from the rather appealing mental image. “Siblings?”

”One brother. Don’t talk. Never got along.” Logan shrugged. “He cared, but… Well. Doesn’t outweigh being an asshole.”

”Bad topic?” Charles cringed. He hadn’t meant to intrude. It was just so hard to talk without his telepathy. It was like being forced to talk without hearing inflection, or seeing body language.

Logan shrugged again. “Nah, it’s alright. I just dunno what to tell you.”

”Ok then…” Charles murmured. “Should we try and get any tickets for a dinner show tonight? Or do you want to have dinner and then watch a show?”

Logan blinked at him.

”I wasn’t joking when I said we should have a date,” Charles elaborated. “If only so I can thank you for… Well, being nice.”

Logan was studying his face for a moment, thinking. “So, a date. After we got to know each other and shared a bed. We’re messing the usual order pretty bad.” He was smiling. “Ok, two conditions.” He sighed. “First, you tell me: is this a vacation flirt or are you even just a little bit serious? Because I don’t mind flirting for fun, but I want to know where you stand before a possible date. Equals expectations.”

Charles pressed his lips together, thinking. After a moment, he nodded, more to himself than to Logan. “A date,” he said, with as much conviction as he could muster. “I want it to be a date, if that’d be alright with you.”

”Even if that’d mean long distance when the week is over?” Logan pressed on.

”Those are a bunch of hard questions over breakfast,” Charles laughed. Then, he held out his hand, palm up, to Logan. “I wouldn’t mind.”

”Good,” Logan let out a deep sigh. “Listen, the second condition is a little bit more about me. I’d like to come clean about that from the start. If you’re not ok with what I tell you, we walk away, now or at the end of the week, no harm done.” He was shifting, a little uneasy. “My work for the government means that sometimes, a lot of times, people get very very angry at the mere concept of me. It’s rarely personal but more often than not, people actually want me dead and don’t mind trying to help hurry it along.” He shrugged. “So… Well…”

Charles was looking at him, unable to close his mouth, eyes wide in surprise.

”Charles?” Logan asked after a while.

”Oh dear god,” Charles whispered. He didn’t even realize that Logan was looking somewhat worried. “You’re actually like James Bond.”

Logan groaned, still worried yet relieved enough to make a show of it. “Charles, no, not that again!”

”But-” Charles had barely opened his mouth when Logan cut him off with a gesture. “I’m serious,” he grumbled. “I’m not a safe person to be around. I just wanted you to know before you decide.”

Charles matched Logan’s serious expression with one of his own. “I know,” he said. “But really, I’ve had my fair share of run ins with people that wanted me dead for what, not who, I am.” He tipped the side of his head. “Telepath. People really don’t like to learn that. Some get angry and afraid enough to attack, or are just so set in their convictions that all telepaths are an abomination unto god or whatever.” He waved a hand. “So, really, I don’t think your profession as a spy or assassin or whatever would change much.”

This time, it was Logan who was a little speechless.

”If anything,” Charles tone returned to flirty. “I might even be safer with a real, trained killer on my arm.”

”Like you can’t handle yourself.” Logan shook his head. “But fine.” He let out another deep breath. “Don’t tell me afterward I didn’t warn you.” He stretched. “Dinner show sounds more like my kind of evening.”

Charles nodded. “Grand. I’ll call the concierge about tickets as soon as I called room service about breakfast. Do you want to shower first?”

~*~

Charles straightened the travel bag he’d put his suit and shirts in. He sighed quietly. His suitcase was open on the bed and he was procrastinating the packing by being as meticulous as possible. Logan was watching tv in the background and playing around on his phone, doing Charles wasn’t ready to ask what yet for fear it would be work related.

The rest of the week had gone even better than Charles had hoped for. Going out with Logan was fun, even though he had been teased mercilessly whenever he’d ordered any alcoholic drink. It had him keep it to one per night, watching his own intoxication as well as that of the people around him with newfound attention.

They’d seen two shows, Charles insisting to pay for the second all on his own after Logan had paid for himself the first time. Both had been magic shows, which had been a surprise for both of them because neither knew many who were explicitly fond of that. Usually, Charles leaned back and enjoyed the marvel of the audience, doing his best to ignore the magician’s thoughts concentrated on the tricks. With Logan, though, he had somebody who was whispering rather snarky remarks at him every now and then. At the end of the show, Charles could remember those remarks better than the actual magic.

Now, though, it was Saturday morning. In the afternoon, Charles would head back to New York, spending a day at home with his mother and sister before it was back to work again for him. Charles felt unusually gloomy about the prospect of getting home.

”I blame it all on you that I don’t want to go home, you know?” Charles said out loud, slamming his suitcase shut. His suit inside would hopefully not suffer any mistreatment.

Logan, as Charles had secretly expected, just laughed at him. “I’m glad you’re still not over having me around.”

With a sigh, Charles plopped down on the bed next to the suitcase. “We need to check out soon.” He really didn’t want to. It made leaving seem so final. Not knowing when he’d see Logan next only made it worse. “When’s your flight?” Logan had moved flights around so he’d stay just as long as Charles, which Charles appreciated but also felt a little bad for.

”An hour after yours,” Logan had to check his phone for that information. “So I can wait at your gate before heading over to mine, if you want me to.”

”I’d like that,” Charles agreed. “Please?” He held out his hand toward Logan.

Logan turned off the tv and came over, pulling Charles to his feet and into his arms. For a moment, Charles let himself be held, clinging to Logan’s shirt while he heard his heart beat and felt his warmth. “We gotta leave soon,” Logan murmured.

Charles kissed him, slow and deliberate. “We still have a little time,” he breathed against Logan’s lips.

”Minx,” Logan laughed, squeezing Charles’ ass.

~*~

They arrived at the airport just barely in time for check in of Charles’ flight. At least it meant there was less time wasted waiting which Charles was somewhat pleased about. His suitcase taken care of he strolled over to the counter where Logan was still waiting to check his bag in.

The security check was an adventure in and of itself. Charles made it through without trouble, but the second Logan stepped into the scanner, he was already waved to the side. Charles could feel the nervousness in the security guard’s mind, the stunned confusion blaring like a fog horn. Logan was searched top to bottom, even had to go to a side room and get undressed to prove he had nothing on him.

When they finally gave up and let Logan through, he was in a considerably foul mood. Charles took a nervous glance at the time. Half an hour until his plane would leave. Inwardly, he sighed.

As they slowly walked over to his gate, Charles took Logan’s hand. He wasn’t sure it was welcome at first, but when Logan didn’t pull away, he squeezed once, feeling the ring Logan now wore hard against his fingers. “I’ll miss you,” Charles sighed.

”Can’t have vacations forever, Chuck,” Logan said, slipping his hand free so he could put the arm around Charles’ shoulder and draw him close. “I’ll miss you, too.”

They stopped just in hearing range and sight of the gate. Charles leaned against Logan’s shoulder. “You’ll call, right? Before and after work, at least so I know when to worry.”

Logan huffed out a laugh. “I’ll tell you when I’m unreachable.” He kissed Charles’ forehead. “Promise.”

Charles tightened his grip on Logan’s shirt. “The worst is not knowing when I’ll see you again.” Over at the gate, the stewardesses had started sorting through papers and getting ready for boarding. Charles acted like he hadn’t noticed.

Logan was silent for a bit, rubbing circles in the small of Charles’ back. “I’d promise something, but… You know, work. Never know how long an assignment will take before I start.” He sighed. “I’ll call. That much I can promise.”

The line of people over at the counter, waiting for boarding, was slowly getting shorter and shorter. Soon, Charles would have to board as well. “Can’t wait,” he sighed. “I really can’t.”

Logan stroked Charles’ cheek. “I know.”

”Would be easier if I could just read your moods,” Charles joked. “Then I’d know when to worry.”

Logan nodded. He looked over to the gate. “They’re about done.”

”I know,” Charles sighed. “I should be going.” He pressed himself closer to Logan, as if he needed any time to memorize everything about the moment. Logan held him just as tight, before relaxing it. Charles pulled back. “See you soon?”

Logan nodded. He kissed Charles, which took longer than it probably should by now. “See you around, Chuck.”

~~~~~

Charles couldn’t remember ever having that much of an urge to call Logan as he’d had this day. It had been months since they’d last seen each other, and about a week since they’d last talked. But this day had been weird in a way none before any had been since Vegas. More than once, Charles had had to stop himself from just calling Logan.

The entire day, Charles had been able to feel a mind that felt so distinctively like Logan. He hadn’t been able to reach out for it, shields had blocked him from sensing even emotions. But at the same time, he was just convinced it was Logan. It had to be. He’d written a text, in the faint hope Logan would actually call him when he was free.

Now, he was sitting at home in the evening, homework that he should be grading on the couch table before him while the tv played in the background, staring at his phone in the hope Logan would just call, please, five minutes ago if possible. He’d long since given up trying to get anything productive done before he’d hear Logan’s voice. Instead, he reached out to that mind again, at least feeling it out when he couldn’t get inside, just to convince himself that it had been more than just wishful thinking.

It went on like that for another couple of minutes, until finally, thankfully, Charles’ phone rang. He didn’t even check who the caller was, just flicked his thumb across the screen to accept and held the phone to his ear.

«That was awfully quick,» Logan laughed. Charles let out a happy sigh he hadn’t even noticed holding. «Did something happen? Are you alright?»

”Are you in New York?” Charles burst out, completely ignoring anything Logan had said.

«Am I…? How do you know?» Logan sounded impressed, or possibly a little confused, too.

”How long?” Charles went on, inwardly praying that Logan wouldn’t have to leave right away after whatever brought him to the city had been taken care of.

«The current job will take another day or two…» Logan mused, but he didn’t get further because Charles was interrupting him again, far too excited to stop himself, “Do you want to come over after?”

Logan laughed. «And here I thought something had happened when I saw your text.» He took a moment, then added, «I’ll call you for the address when I’m done. Or do you want to pick me up somewhere?»

That had Charles think. He had planned to drive out to see his mother for the weekend afterall. “If you’d like to spend the weekend,” he purred. “I could think of a place to pick you up. It might be better than my tiny place in the city, you know?”

«Are you planning a getaway already? I haven’t even actually thought it through yet.» Despite his protests, Logan still sounded mostly amused.

Charles smiled. “No, you just sounded like you were worried about security and I don’t think there’s any safer place to spend the weekend than my family home.” With another low purr, he then added, “And another benefit would be we could spend an entire day out on the grounds, all on our own.”

On the other end of the line, Logan coughed. «Kinky bastard,» he cursed. Charles was pretty confident it was meant as a compliment. «Family home, yeah? Grounds? How big a place we’re talking about?»

”Big enough you don’t have to meet mother if you don’t want to,” Charles smiled.

Logan let out a low whistle. “You know that makes you sound pretty damn loaded?”

Charles laughed. “If you have to guess just how loaded, you’d probably guess too low,” he spooled off one of the one liners his mother sometimes used to impress suitors, dropping the punchline though. He doubted threatening to let him vanish would impress Logan much.

Logan let out a string of curses, some so creative not even Charles had been aware of them before. «Xavier,» Logan groaned. «Fucking hell, Charles. I should have realized.» Charles laughed at him a little. «That explains some things, though.»

”Hmmmm, did you think people like me only spend their time in VIP areas waving wads of cash around?” Charles chuckled.

«Well, no,» Logan admitted. «You’d die of boredom there. And waving cash around isn’t… You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?»

”About the VIP room? A little,” Charles laughed. “Just wanted to see if you’d get it.”

Logan let out a huff. «You know, right now, I’m tempted to kill every last person in the next VIP room I have to set foot in. I’m so done with this job.»

”Awn, poor you,” Charles purred. “You could come over and I’d help you release some tension, you know? You’re close enough that I’m barely able to go fetch massage oil or maybe lube and condoms before you’d be here.”

«The day after tomorrow, at the latest, promise,» Logan groaned. Charles wondered if with a little bit of pushing he’d be able to have Logan agree to come over anyway. Logan hadn’t sounded all that disinclined.

”No chance at all you’d come over right now? I’m living all by myself,” Charles tried his luck.

There was a strangled noise on the other end of the line. It took Logan a little to come around to answer. «I really, really finish up work first, Chuck.» Logan’s voice was almost a whine. «I’ll hurry.»

Charles did his best not to sound too much like he was pouting. “Ok, fine, I still have to do some very very boring grading anyway.” He rustled with the papers on the couch table to underline his point. “Being a responsible adult and all.”

«Very good,» Logan laughed. «See you tomorrow night then? Gotta rise early if I wanna wrap it all up in a day.»

Charles sighed, a little louder and sadder than was fair. “Tomorrow. I’ll wait.” He closed his eyes for a moment, gently pressing his telepathy against Logan’s natural shields. “I love you.”

«Love you too, Chuck.»

~~~~~

”This is stupid,” Logan grumbled.

They were sitting on a plane heading out of New York. Charles was holding Logan’s hand, leaning against him about to doze off. They’d been dating for so long, yet he still never got enough of physical contact, not even after having gotten Logan to move in with him and spend his free time there all the time a few months prior.

”I think it’s romantic,” Charles smiled, knowing fully well that Logan just complained because he wanted to. “And less of a fuss. Imagine doing this at the mansion.”

Logan snorted. “You gotta admit, it’d make a better background for photos.”

”Oh shush.” Charles kissed Logan on the cheek. “We can take photos after we’re back.”

”So you don’t think it’s weird going on a honeymoon before having gotten married?” Logan shook his head, very careful not to jostle Charles.

Charles smiled. “You just don’t want to spend five hours on a plane.”

Logan grumbled in agreement.

~*~

Logan fumbled with his tie as they entered the ambiently lit inner room of the wedding chapel. He was nervous, so much so he had taken Charles hand and was holding it tight. The ring he’d been wearing for years now had left a smooth groove Charles couldn’t help stroking over it again and again. Taking the rings off had been weird for both of them, but neither had wanted to get new ones when they’d intended to use them as wedding rings from the start. Still, if Charles hadn’t known he’d just exchange rings with Logan for the short while the ceremony at the dinky chapel would take, he wouldn’t have taken it off.

They walked down the short aisle, both nervous. The minister, dressed like a showman rather than a priest, eyed them with disinterest. Charles knew he was a little curious why they were both visibly sober but he didn’t muster even close to enough interest to actually ask. The ceremony was swift, talk reduced to the necessary and music from an ancient looking boombox. For all that it was definitely not the romantic kind of wedding one could brag about to friends and relatives, Charles felt like he’d finally reached a goal he had been waiting for for years. From the moment when Logan slid the ring back on his hand, over the kiss that had Logan lift him off his feet a little, to when they were back out on the street, in the cooling night air, Charles was smiling like a madman. It was just too perfect the way it was, the perfect place, the perfect man.


End file.
